<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>報復 by nashinotika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666309">報復</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashinotika/pseuds/nashinotika'>nashinotika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual Spanking, Red Kryptonite, Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>日本語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:53:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashinotika/pseuds/nashinotika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>概要：スーパーマンは、レックス・ルーサーと今までの暗黙の了解を破壊して一線を越え、ルーサーが復讐するとき、報復は公平を齎す。</p><p>(原文)<br/>Superman crosses a line with Lex Luthor that changes everything between them and turnabout becomes fair play when he has his revenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lex Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>報復</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420261">Turnabout</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocodileinterior/pseuds/crocodileinterior">crocodileinterior</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>モノコア山の夏の暑さが、徐々にクラークに迫り始めていた。確かに、彼は、他の皆のように日焼けや熱中症に悩まされはしなかったが、湿度が非常に高いので、体が重く感じたし、たかだか二、三時間でも髪が汗で濡れて落ち、顔にはりついてしまった。</p><p>スーパーマンにとっては簡単な作業だったからといって、楽しいわけではなかった。モノコア山は美しく、観光地としても賑わう海岸線近くにあったが、スーパーマンは訪問しなかった。 火山は何世紀にも渡って噴火していなかったが、過去数日間、新たな活動の様相を見せていた。安全手順として、彼らは潜在的な溶岩流を軌道修正する必要があった…。スーパーマンなら、素手で1時間もかからずにそれが可能だった。</p><p>そうは言っても彼にとってさえ、指で岩盤を掘って、それをある場所から別の場所に移動することは、いくらかの努力を必要とした。しかし彼はほとんどを終えて、それから彼は自分自身にご褒美として町のアイスキャンデー屋に立ち寄ることを約束した。</p><p>パパは常に、過酷な一日の労働はそれ自体が報酬だと言っていたが、スーパーマンでさえ時々は誘惑に負けた。</p><p>そしてスーパーマンでも思わず「ゴシュダーン(なんてことだ！)」を発さずにはいられないような、最後に巨礫を移動させようとしたとき、それが腕に飛び散り、ほこりや破片が目と鼻に入り、スーツの前も埃まみれになる事態が起きた。</p><p>彼は咳をして、顔の前を腕で払って、綺麗な空気を求め、深呼吸をした…そして、彼は忘れそうになっていた、慣れ親しんだ重さを感じないような心持ちがするのに気づいた。</p><p> 彼の前にあった岩は中央から割れ、真ん中に真紅の石の核があった。彼が指で顔を横に拭ってスーツを見下ろすと、付着している埃もルビーの色をしていた。赤いクリプトナイト。</p><p> 彼がその現物を目にしたのはもう何年も前のことだった。バットマンが処理をしていた。 彼は世界中で発見が可能な限りのものを取り出し、最高のセキュリティ下でで破壊または封鎖することを使命としていた。 彼らは、日の光を見て、スーパーマンが暴走するリスクを冒すのは危険すぎるということに賛成した。</p><p> だが、今。 その影響を深く受けている今、スーパーマンは何故それに同意したのか疑問に思った。それは素晴らしかった。 若かったときのように、彼の心が過去や将来の心配に悩まされていなかったときのように、ちょうどその瞬間には、彼の体も軽やかに感じた。 バットマンは旧弊な堅物だっただろう。</p><p> さて、彼は目の前の仕事を終え、そして、彼がご褒美の価値があると感じた以前と同じようには、ポプシクル(アイス)はもはや十分とは感じられなかった。</p><p>彼はさっさと火山から離れて町に入った。 彼はレッド・クリプトナイトの高揚で、すごいスピードで移動した。 女性の帽子を頭から吹き飛ばしたり、道の途中で道路標識を倒したりしても気にしなかった。</p><p> 赤いクリプトナイトの上の影響を受けていると、まるで飛んでいるような気分になれた。 自身の衝動の波に身を任せたような感無重力で気まぐれ。それらの衝動は彼が冷静なときに感じたものとは異なっていた。 それらおそらく彼の深層心理から発し、彼が通常抑制していた部分が、生まれ変わったように感じるほどに、肥大化し凌駕した。それが「カル」の発端だった。「クラーク」に不可能なことをできる人格は、実のところ、折に触れてクラークを罰し、自分がどこまで行けるか、元の自分からどれだけ変化できるかを試そうとして行動するだろう。元の自分は、常にその暗い面を抑圧していた。安全を守る行動以外は、何をするにもいつも怯えていた。暗い側面の中で、彼が憤慨はいつもそれに憤慨していた。そしてそれは、カルだけが正すことができる。</p><p> 彼は髪を直し、ティキ・バーまで歩いていって、彼が突然現れたのを指差して囁き交わしているビキニ姿の女の子のグループに笑いかけ、ウインクを投げた。 クラークである場合にも彼は常に幸運に恵まれてはいたが、女性たちはケープ付きのヒーロールックを愛していた。 彼はバーの椅子に座る前に、それを彼の後ろにドラマティックに流すようにした。</p><p> 「マイ・タイをお願いしたい。」と彼は明るくカクテルを注文した。</p><p> バーテンダーは、床まで落ちそうな顎をなんとか元に戻すと、慌ててグラスを掴もうとした。</p><p>「……奢ってもらえますね。」クラークは陽気な笑顔ではあったが、彼にきっぱりと言い渡した。</p><p> 彼は、女の子の一人が緊張しながらメイクをチェックし、ビキニトップを調節して胸の谷間を良い感じにしているのを視野の隅に捉え、彼女が友達と笑い合っている間に滑り込んで座った。</p><p> 「私の妹がメトロポリス大学に行ってることを知ってる？あなたが一度キャンパスに立ち寄った時、彼女はあなたのサインをもらったから、私はすごく焼きもちを焼いたの。」 彼女は苛立ちのこもった笑いを見せた。「私も今すぐもらえると思う？」</p><p> 彼女は下唇を噛んで、目を瞬かせていた。 彼女は全く彼の好みではなかったが、可愛かった。彼は周りで見ている彼女の友人のグループを見回した。そのうちの一人はより彼の好みに近い黒い髪だった。彼が彼女の方を見たとき、彼女は黒髪を耳の後ろにそっと掛けた。 おそらく、彼は彼女も手に入れられるだろう。全員を手に入れる。3人全員。</p><p> それは、赤いクリプトナイトが起こす現象だった。それは彼の欲求を掻き立てて、我慢を不可能にした。しかし、スーパーマンは他の誰とも違う。彼が何かを欲するとき、彼はそれを行うことが可能で、何も彼を止めることはできなかった。</p><p> 彼はペンを少女の手から取り上げ、歯でキャップを外し、にやりと笑いながら上目遣いに彼女を見上げた。 彼はサインのために彼女が差し出したカクテルナプキンを受け取らずに、代わりに彼女の左胸の肌の上に直接サインし始め、黒いシャッピーインクで浮き彫りスタンプのようなハート記号を書いて彼の名前のサインを終えた。</p><p> 彼女が吐き出した喘ぎは驚いていて憤慨しているようでもあったが、間違いなく喜んでもいた。</p><p> バーテンダーは彼のカクテルをバーのカウンターに置いた。 彼は頭を後ろに引いて、それを印象的な一瞬のうちに飲み干した。</p><p> 彼は、彼にサインを求めた女の子に一歩近づき、彼女の腕に手を滑らせた。</p><p> 「細かい話は省略しよう。君が何が欲しいのか知ってるよ。 近くに泊まってる？ホテルか何か？ 友達も連れてきて。僕らは行くよ。 もちろん一緒に。 面白いだろうから。それからね。」</p><p> 彼は彼女の髪を手で梳いて、彼女の顔に飛び交う感情を注意深く観察していた。衝撃、そして確かに少し恐れがあるかもしれない。しかし、主たるものは欲望。 彼は彼女の心拍数が跳ね上がり、彼が触れるたびに彼女の息が乱れるのを聞き取ることができた。</p><p> 「それから、僕は君に、人間なら不可能なことをできるよ。」 彼は唇の端を上げた。「君にはどう聞こえる？」</p><p> 彼女が口を開いて答えを返そうとするとき、息が上がっていた。だが、彼女はバーの向こう側のテレビの音に遮られた。スーパーマンはそちらに注意を向け、素早く視線をやった。</p><p> ニュースアンカーが一連の場面を解説していた。レックス・ルーサーはすべての容疑が晴らされ、彼への告発は完全に虚偽であり、彼の会社を中傷するために行われたと述べた。 彼は自身のC.E.Oの立場に戻り、私たちの短いインタビューの中で、ルーサーは裁判に「拘泥する」よりも未来について話すことを好みました。」</p><p> ビデオは、レックスが法廷を離れ、落ち着いて完璧なアルマーニのスーツに身を包み、ポケットに手を入れ、警護に囲まれた彼の周りに記者が群がり、カメラのフラッシュで彼の顔を照らし、彼に向かってマイクを押し付けているところを映していた。</p><p> 彼は数人と話しながら階段を降り、彼を待っていた運転手が、革の手袋をしてリムジンのドアを開けた。</p><p> 乗車する直前に、彼は肩越しに、カメラのレンズをまっすぐに見た。 そしてにやりと笑った。 まるで、ちょうどスーパーマンが画面の向こう側で見ていることを意図していたかのように。 それから彼は頭を下げてリムジンの後部座席に乗り込み、見えなくなった。</p><p> スーパーマンの爪がバーカウンターの木材に食い込んだ。そうやって、レックスは再び釈放された。彼は驚くべきではない。何故彼は驚くのだろうか？これはいつものことだった。それらは彼らがプレイしているゲームのルールだった。あるいは、少なくとも「クラーク」が担当しているときはそうだった。だが、必ずしもそうである必要はないはずだ。</p><p>彼はレックスに、スーパーマンは決して彼を触ったり傷つけたりしないと言う見識を保持させて、余裕の笑い、独善性と安心を提供しておく必要はないはずだ、絶対に。</p><p> "予定が変わった。" スーパーマンは少女に目を向けて言った。 "残念だけど。 多分また機会があるよ。"</p><p> 彼は彼女の顔に浮かんだ落胆に笑いかけて肩をすくめた後、ものすごいスピードでバーから飛び出し、ぼやけた残像だけが彼の痕跡として残った。</p><p> </p><p>x x x x x</p><p> クラークは、レックスのオフィスの窓の前に、いつもと同じように浮かんでおり、レックスは彼を見ても驚いていないようだった。実際、彼はため息をついて、彼の机の側面にある窓を開けるボタンを押して、彼を中に入れた。そして、スーパーマンは、彼らの間の物事がそのように誠実なものになったのかと思ったほどだった。</p><p>レックスは彼が中に入ったときに後ろを向き、慇懃無礼に彼の書類を見ている振りをした。</p><p> 「それで、今回は、私が何をすべきだと？」彼は笑い声を上げた。 「私に当てさせてくれたまえ。刑務所を免れたからと言って、ここで私を平手打ちするか？」</p><p> 「いいや。」スーパーマンは言って、ルーサーの肩を掴み、彼に向き合うように振り返らせた。「それはもはや私たちの間で使うべき方法ではない。」</p><p> レックスの表情に変化があった。 おそらく彼は、敵の目が赤く輝いていることに気付いたのだ。 しかし、彼はほとんど瞬発的に反応した。彼の腕は、セキュリティチームに通報するための机の下のボタンを押すために動いたが、スーパーマンはそれより速く、彼の手をつかんで握り締め、まるで小枝のように簡単に骨を折ってしまった。 レックスは痛みとそれ以上の衝撃で叫び声を上げた。 血が彼の腕を伝って糸を引いていき、実感がなかった。スーパーマンがこんなことをするはずがなかった…。</p><p> クラークは手を動かして机の上を払い、電話を含むすべてのものを叩き壊して、回線が切断されたことを確認した。</p><p> 「今までずっと、私はあなたに寛大すぎた。」と、スーパーマンは言った、一種の決意を伴った平静さ。</p><p>レックスは彼の手で果敢に奮闘していた─今は潰されて、二本の指が微妙に不自然な角度で突き出ていても─いまだ握って締め付けようとして。だが、スーパーマンは鋼鉄の壁だった。彼は、試すのになんの骨折りも必要とせずレックスを制圧し、そしてそれはレックスの抵抗が無駄であり続けたとき、強さの違いをさらに強調しただけだった。</p><p> 「私は、いつでも望んだ時にあなたを破壊できた。私はあなたを壊してしまっていたかもしれない。 あなたは何も考えていない…。」」そして今、彼はレックスの喉を掴んで床から持ち上げ、水から揚げられた魚が息を切らすように、レックスが呼吸するのに苦労するほど締め付けた。 「私がどれだけ思いとどまってきたか。」</p><p> クラークはレックスのベルトをはぎ取って床に落とし、ズボンとボクサーをぞんざいに膝まで引きずり落とし、彼を露出させた。</p><p> レックスはまるで悲鳴のような声を漏らしたが、すぐに、窒息しそうに押さえつけられたままの状態でも彼が自由になるための抗議をしようとした。彼の顔は正真正銘の動揺と混乱を示していた─今までたくさんあった全ての口論と闘争の中でも、スーパーマンが彼のその表情を見たのは初めてだった。 彼が自分を落ち着かせようと努力している最中にも、彼の目には恐怖が浮かんでいた。</p><p> "やめろ！" レックスは言った。 それは厳しい要求のように響いたが、スーパーマンはそれがレックスが許しを乞うのと最も近いものであることを分かっていた。</p><p> 彼は喉を掴んでいた手は放したが、しかし彼を突き飛ばした。彼は、足首に絡まったズボンのせいでよろめいた。そして、スーパーマンは彼を机の上にうつ伏せに倒して押し付け、腰から下を露出させた。そして、クラークは手をそっと太ももに当て、ほとんど優しいと言っていい手つきで上に向けて撫で上げた。</p><p> </p><p> 「あなたの父親はあなたを平手打ちしたことがありますか、レックス？」異星人は喉を鳴らして、突然、荒々しく手を握りしめた。 レックスは血の気が引く思いがした。</p><p> 「まあ、私が今からやろうとしているほど、彼があなたを強く殴ることはなかったに違いない。」 スーパーマンは言い終わると、手を振り上げてお尻を激しく叩いた。レックスは彼らしくもなく叫んだ。 彼は自分自身の呼吸に、混乱と恐怖の色を聞いた。彼がそんな風になるのは本当に久し振りのことだった。</p><p> "言うことはないの？ あなたは知っている、つまりあなたが何をどう話せばこの状況から抜け出せるのか。あなたが頻繁にそうするようにね。むしろあなたが何も言わないことに驚くよ。」 スーパーマンは後ろから手で叩いた。</p><p>「私に許しを乞えばやめるかもしれません。」 もう一度の打擲。</p><p>「または、あなたがどれくらい謝罪する気があるかを聞かせて。」続けてもう二回の平手打ち。</p><p>「これからはお行儀良くすると言いなさい。」</p><p>「地獄に落ちろ。」 レックスが吐き捨てた。</p><p>スーパーマンは肩をすくめた。 「言っていなさい。私はあなたが思うよりずっと長くこれを続けられる。」</p><p>実際、レックスはもう一度もっと激しく彼の手が振り下ろされた時には、その痛みから泣き叫ばずにはいられなかった。 彼は額を机に押し付けて顔を隠している方がましだった。</p><p> 「誰もあなたを罰する人がいない。それがあなたの問題だ、ルーサー。」 スーパーマンは言いながら、平然として彼を平手打ちし続けた。 「私もそこには責任がある。刑務所から釈放されて好きなように振舞って、何ひとつ間違ったことはしていないかのようにレックス・コープに戻ってくる。 それはあなたにとって良いことではない。」</p><p> レックスは無闇にもがいたが、スーパーマンは彼の顔を机に強く押し付けて、首の後ろをしっかりと掴んでいた。スーパーマンの拳から自由になるために、体全体を持ち上げようとしたが、簡単に押さえこまれてしまった。まさにこの瞬間まで、彼は、自分の敵の身体的な能力について正しく認識していなかったことに気づいた。 彼がどれほどの抵抗のための努力をすればいいのか見当もつかなかった。</p><p> 「あなたを私の最大の敵とするものを知っていますか、レックス？」彼は一旦止まった。だが、レックスは答えなかった。しかし、彼の不規則な呼吸、彼が鼻と口を机の表面に押し付けられた音は聞こえた。「それはあなたの頭脳でも富でも影響力でもありません。それは、謙虚さの欠如だ。」</p><p> それから、クラークは身を乗り出してくすくす笑い、レックスのお尻を手で撫でた。 赤くなった痕をさすり、いくつかは彼の手の形をしていて、いくつかは彼の太ももの上部にまで及んでいた。</p><p> 「あなたが今あなた自身を見ることができれば、あなたも負けを実感できると思うんだけど。幼稚でいたずらな、甘やかされて育った子供のようなあなたがね。」</p><p> レックスは抗議の音を立て、指で机の端を引っかいて、スーパーマンの片手の拳から自分を引き離す努力をしたが、彼は役に立たない苦労をしただけだった。</p><p> 「まだ終わったわけではない。」と、ケープの英雄は言った、彼の声は再び冷たくなり、レックスをえり首を僅かに引き上げて、再度顔を叩きつけた。レックスの鼻から流された血で机の上に血だまりができた。</p><p> 「あなたはここを使うのに慣れていると確信しています。」 スーパーマンはさりげなく言って、彼の口の中で二本の指を舐めて唾液で濡らした後、思いやりのかけらもなく、すぐにその指をレックスに押し込んだ。レックスがその侵入に驚いて跳ね上がったとき、彼は微笑んでいた。「刑務所で過ごしている間中ずっと。 誰もが金持ちの少年と手合わせするのを望んでいると思います。」</p><p> 彼は容赦のない速さでと深さで押し込み始めた。レックスは固く歯を食いしばり、スーパーマンが指を動かすたびに、腰が前後に揺れるほどそこはきつかった。</p><p> そうして、呟くようにスーパーマンは話し始めた─今回はレックスに話すというよりも自分自身に向けられていた、そして彼の声は取り留めもなく、早口だった。</p><p> 「こんなに悪いのに、いつもあなたが欲しかった…あなたが私をどれだけ怒らせても…。 このな風に私を夢中にさせるのはあなただけだ、欲しくて欲しくてたまらなかった…。あなたが欲しくてたまらない…。」</p><p> 彼はレックスから指を抜き、スーツをゆるめ始め、既に勃起していた陰茎を取り出した。</p><p> 「けれど、それは私には叶わないことだった、今までは。 私には本当に可能だ。あなたを連れて行く。私は欲しかったものを手に入れ、あなたには今までのツケを払わせる──。」</p><p> スーパーマンは入口にちょうど自分自身を添えて、それから彼自身が砕いたレックスの腕をもう一度叩き──、再びそれを強く握りしめた。レックスは彼らが出会ってから初めて絶叫した。途切れ途切れの咆哮で彼は過換気状態になり、スーパーマンができる限り深く自分自身を挿入して腰を打ちつけ、傷つけたばかりの皮膚を圧迫したため、全身が痙攣した。</p><p> 彼がゆっくりと引き戻し始めたとき、耐え難いほどの痛みを与えたのにも構わず引き抜き、そしてひと押しで鞘に押し戻した。 彼はレックスの痛みに呻く呼吸を聞き、折れていない方の手の指の爪が机を引っ掻いているのを見ていた。</p><p> 「どんな感じか教えて。」 スーパーマンは静かに尋ねた。 レックスが答えを返さなかったとき、彼はもう一度尻の穴に押し込み、激しく、再び後ろに押し込んだ。 "教えて。"</p><p> レックスは一言も言わなかった。 彼はしばらくの間、不気味なほど静かだった。そして、スーパーマンの気分は、それによりさらに怒りが増していた。</p><p> 「私は、このように無力であることをどのように感じているか教えてほしい。 このような屈辱についてね。」</p><p> 返答がなかったため、スーパーマンは苛立ち、レックスの肩に彼が作った穴に親指を押し込んだ。 「教えてください。答えない場合は、この穴を十分に広げて、私がそれを犯せるようにしますよ。そうしたら、あなたも沈黙を保つことができないことは確かだから。」</p><p> 彼は親指をもっと深く押し込み、それが傷の反対側に突き出しそうになるほど、骨の上を通り過ぎる感触を感じた。</p><p> レックスは鋭い悲鳴を押し殺そうとして、息が鼻から抜けて行った。彼は唇を強く噛んで、彼の顎を血が流れ落ち始めた。</p><p>「私がどう感じてるか知りたくない？」スーパーマンは言った。彼のペースで一旦止まって、彼の太ももをレックスのお尻に押し付け、耳のそばでささやくために背中を傾け、彼の腰をテーブルに強く押し付けた。</p><p>「私は素晴らしい気分です。 あなたはとてもきつくて熱い。 私はすぐに戻ってこれるし、いつでもこれをするつもりだ。 貴方にお仕置きが必要だと思う時にはいつでもね。」</p><p> そして、レックスの口から耳障りな音が聞こえてきた。 そうして、スーパーマンは最初、彼が話していると思ったので、注意して耳を傾けた。 しかし、それはほとんど喘鳴のように始まり、それから彼はそれが笑い声だと気づいた。ヒステリックな、息詰まる、不自然な笑い声。</p><p>"なぜ笑う？なぜ？！" スーパーマンは、驚くべきことに、彼自身の声に弱気さの兆しを聞いた。レックスの奥深くまで押し込んで。その位置でしっかりと固定した。</p><p> 「なぜなら、私はずっとあなたを正しく主張していたことが分かったから。」 レックスは言った、笑いは止んだ。クラークには彼の口元が見えた、彼の歯は、鼻からの出血が滴り落ちたために汚れていた。 「あなたはモンスターだ。」</p><p>クラークは歯ぎしりし、レックスに強く押し込んで、腰を速く浅く動かした。 「私たちは二人ともモンスターです、レックス。 私がそれに気づくまでには、多少の時間がかかったけれど。」</p><p>そして彼は絶頂した。うめき声を上げて、頭を後ろに振り、その気持ち良さに喘ぎながら。 彼の周りを締め付けるレックス、解放感は赤いクリプトナイトの効果によってより高められた。</p><p> 彼はゆっくりと引き抜き、レックスを動けないようにしたまま、絶頂と、血が太ももを垂れていくのを眺め、彼から身を放した。</p><p> "最高だ。" クラークは息を切らしながら、親指を彼の縁に沿って走らせた。 「この穴を私だけのものにしたい。 犯して、好きなだけやり尽くしたい。」</p><p> レックスは再びもがき、折れた手で机の端をつかみ、体を引き上げてスーパーマンから離れようとした。 スーパーマンは彼を掴んでひっくり返し、机の上に仰向けに倒した。 レックスの陰茎は半ば立ち上がっていた。 彼はそれに驚いて、彼の吐き出した精液で汚れた指でなぞった。</p><p> 「やめて欲しい、レックス？ するよ。 これは私だけのことじゃない。私はあなたを気持ちよくして上げられる。すごく良くね。全部私に任せて。させてくれなきゃ駄目だ。 あなたは私のものだし、私の言うことを聞いてくれないと。」</p><p> 彼はもうそれ以上、我慢できなかった。 彼は机の上に身を乗り出し、レックスの口に激しくキスをした。レックスはずっと、彼に噛み付こうとしたり、髪を引っ張ったり、顔を引っかいたりしていた。 クラークは彼の味を味わい、舌を彼の歯と歯茎に沿って走らせ、その形を覚えようとした。</p><p> とうとうレックスは力を尽くしてスーパーマンの頭を押しやり、彼のあごの下を掴んで押し退けた。</p><p>ノックの音がした。</p><p>"社長？ 社長！"</p><p>レックスの心臓が跳ね上げった。 クラークはにやにや笑っていた。 良いね、と彼は思った、彼はむしろ見せびらかしたかった。 しかし、レックスはなんとか机の引き出しを開けるのに十分な距離まで体を動かし、引き出しから箱を取り出し、片手で不器用に無理やり開けた。そうして、明るい緑色の輝きが二人共を包んだ。</p><p> 最初、クラークはただびくりとしただけだった。 彼はかろうじて痛みを知覚した。 その輝きと衝撃。 クリプトナイトは、ダイヤモンドのような大きな石で、窓から入ってきた日光を反射させた。それから痛み始めた。 血液が沸騰したように感じられ、すべての筋肉が彼の意思とは関係なく緊張して、突然、汗が流れ出し、息が切れて、膝から崩れ落ちた。</p><p> 彼は具合が悪くて、自分自身でないように…感じて、首に触った。 そして手を見下ろすと、汗が赤く染まっているのが見えた。 赤いクリプトナイト。 それは彼の組織から排除されて行った。</p><p> スーパーマンはレックスを見上げて、呆然とした。 彼は机からは離れて、まだ緑色のクリプトナイトを確保し、もう一方の手でズボンを引き上げようとしていた。彼の顔は血まみれだった。 血…それをしたのは彼以外にない。彼は覚えていたが、それはまるで他人の記憶を見ているかのようだった。</p><p> 「レックス…。」彼はかすれた声で言って、手を差し伸べた。</p><p>しかし、ちょうどオフィスのドアが開け放たれ、レックスのボディーガードが入って来て発砲した。 レックスは一瞬だけ彼らを振り向いたが、再に振り返ったときにはスーパーマンは姿を消していた。 窓はまだ開いていたので、彼は迂闊にも彼を取り逃がした。</p><p> </p><p>x x x x x</p><p> </p><p> レックス・ルーサーは病院を嫌っていた。 彼は医者を嫌っていた。 母親の死の床で彼らが禿鷲のように周囲に群がっていたとき、彼は彼らを憎んだ。 12歳のときに既に人間の生理機能について彼ら以上に理解していたので、彼らが子供向けの言葉で彼女のどこが悪いのかを説明しようとするたびに、彼は彼らを憎んだ。 彼は、正しかろうが間違っていようが、彼が診察を受けるたびに、彼らが診断を嫌っていた。</p><p> 彼の主治医は、マーシーとホープが彼を見つけたときに彼のオフィスに呼ばれた。 レックスは、彼が到着した頃にはすでに自分の手で骨を嵌め直していた。</p><p>彼らはレックスのオフィスにつながる寝室、仕事を抱えてアパートに帰るには遅すぎる時に使っていた部屋に行った。 彼は生意気にも服を脱がせ、バスルームのタオルを使って、太ももの後ろに残された筋のような跡を拭き取った。</p><p>医者は彼に告訴したいかどうか尋ねた。 なんとばかげた質問か。 医者は彼の手は4週間ほどで完全に治るだろうと告げた。彼の体の損傷の残りのどれにしても、恒久的な障害となるものはないだろうと。</p><p> 身体の病気や虚弱さに関して、レックスはいつも我慢がならなかった。もし風邪を引いた場合には対応薬を作成して、仕事に支障が出ないようにしてきた。 彼は身体的な限界だけの理由によって、自分の人生を好きにできないのは嫌だった。しかし、この場合に限り、彼は骨折を治療する以上のことに、4週間を費やすことができるかもしれないと考えた。彼には計画を立てる時間が必要だった。もっとも彼は既に基本構想は固めていたのだが。 スーパーマンが肩を掴んだ瞬間、彼は復讐のための戦略を練り始めた。 彼は机に押し付けられながらも、頭の中ではさまざまな計略を夢想していた。複雑なものからごく単純なものまで。 医師がラテックスの手袋を嵌めた手で、レックスの太ももの間を優しく指で広げていたとしても、医者が指を添えていたとしても、彼の心はこれらの思索に夢中になっていた。</p><p> 医師はレックスが誰か「話す」相手を探すように示唆した。 レックスは彼を自分のオフィスから追い払った。 彼は後にマーシーに彼を追跡するように言うだろう。殺害。 家族には保障をする。 守秘義務があっても、人々は彼の個人的な経験から信頼できない可能性が高かった。 レックス・ルーサーは医者が嫌いだった。</p><p> </p><p>x x x x x</p><p> スーパーマンは謝罪が決して得意ではなかった。 間違ったことをしたのが分かっていたので、とても恥ずかしく感じていた。 だが、彼が何か悪いことをしたことを認めたからと言って、ボーイスカウトとしての彼の役割を放棄することはできなかった。</p><p> まあ、レックスは少なくとも謝罪の遅れについてだけは彼を責めることはできない。彼は過去4週間、スーパーマンでさえ彼を見つけることをできない場所に隠れていた。 彼がメトロポリスに戻るときには、それは淡々と行われた。彼はプライベートジェットを降りてアパート(マンション)に戻り、ソファに腰を下ろし、一人でグラスにスコッチを注いだ。 そして待った。 彼が腰を下ろした後、青と赤の影が彼の窓の外に現れるまでに15分かかった。</p><p> 彼は悲しそうな子犬のような、今にも殺されそうな悲痛な顔で彼を見ていた。 まるで裏切られたのは彼の方であるかのように。</p><p> 彼はアパートにどれだけのリードの紐があるかを見たはずなのに入ってきた。 おそらく彼は、レックスが生きているのを見て非常に安心していたので、気にしていなかったのだろう。 もしかしたら、彼はレックスがそれを本当に使うとは思っていなかったのかもしれない。</p><p> 「レックス…。」と彼は言って、ペントハウスの中の寝室に静かに降り立った。「大丈夫そうで良かった。私はあなたを探していた─あちこちを──もしかしてもうあなたは、と思っていた…。」</p><p> レックスは椅子に座ったまま身じろぎもせず、冷静に彼を見つめていた。</p><p> スーパーマンは頭を軽く振って、髪を掻き上げた。彼は以前より顔色が悪いように見えた。 しかし、それはおそらく、あまりにも豊かなレックスの想像力による産物だったのだろう。 それが本当に彼を悲しませることができたと考えるのは。</p><p> 「私はあなたを傷つけた。自分が仕出かしたことを償えるとは思っていない。」</p><p> それらの美しい、美しい過ぎる青い目。 彼はいつもとても誠実に見えた。 そして、それはいつでもレックスを憤らせた。 彼は嘘をつく方法、身を守る方法を学んだことのない人のように見えたが、いつでも彼は嘘つきだった。そして彼は自分を守る努力をする必要がなかった。 それだけの力があれば、繊細で率直にな人物になる余裕を持てる。だがしかし、子供や動物でさえ、見当違いの無邪気さで他人を傷つける可能性があるのだ。</p><p>「私たちの間柄は決して単純なものではなかった。」彼は、とりとめなく話し続けた。 「しかし、私が自分を見失っていなかったら─、百万年も経っても決して、あなたにあんな真似をすることはなかった。私はそれを償うためなら何でもする─。」</p><p> 「それは無理だろう。」 レックスは遂に話し始め、彼の声は穏やかでさえあった。</p><p> スーパーマンはぎゅっと口を閉じ、レックスを見つめながら立っていた。彼は目に罪悪感と緊張感を湛えて、顎を閉じており、まるで子供が怒られているようだった。</p><p> レックスは相手と視線を合わせ、スコッチを注いだグラスの縁に沿って親指をゆっくりと走らせた。 彼は沈黙を部屋に落とし、再び話し出す前に沈黙でその空間を満たした。</p><p> 「長い間、私たちはお互いにちょっかいを出し合ってきたが、私はいつも私たちのゲームには暗黙の了解があると思っていた。 現在、それらのルールは変更されたのだろう。」</p><p> スーパーマンは顎を噛み締め、一歩前に出た。</p><p> 「さっきも言った。」言い訳はもう終わっていた。「私はいつもの自分ではなかった。私は赤いクリプトナイトの影響を受けていて─。」</p><p> 「私は赤いクリプトナイトがどう作用するか知っている。」と、レックスは彼を遮った。「あなたがそれに影響を受けて行動すること──それらはどこからともなく来るのではない。 欲望があったに違いない。 どれほど深く隠されていたとしても。」</p><p> スーパーマンは口を開いたが、その後、またしても何も言えずに閉じた。 羞恥が彼の顔全面に表れていた。</p><p> 「教えて…。」レックスは穏やかに言った。 まるで単なる好奇心で聞いているかのように。 「あなたはそれを考えていた？今までに？ そんな風に私を想像して？」</p><p> もう一人は、レックスの目を避けて、喉をごくりと鳴らした。それから彼は床を見つめたまま、「はい。」と小声で言った。</p><p> レックスの口角が上がり、ほのかに苦い笑いが見えた。</p><p>「そうだな、私もこれについて考えていた。」と、レックスは言った。 彼は上着の内側から銃を引き抜き、相手の胸の黄色いSのマークに照準を合わせて引き金を引いた。</p><p> クリプトナイトの弾丸が衝撃で爆発し、破片がスーパーマンの右肩を抉り、一部は彼を貫通して彼の後ろの床に着弾し、他は彼の肉体のうちに残った。レックスは、それをスローモーションで見られたらよかったのにと思っていた。それを堪能するために。しかし、本当にそれは一瞬の出来後だった。鋼鉄の男が厚かましくも自分の正面に立ち、高潔な態度を保持していたその次の瞬間、彼は痛みに悲鳴を上げながら床に倒れ、自分の血でできた血溜まりの中でのたうっていた。</p><p> レックスは平然と彼を見つめた。 スーパーマンの左手は、負傷した肩を握り締め、拳が白むほど緊張して、指の間からゆっくりと染み出してくる緑色の血を止めようとしていた。彼は頭をのけぞらせ、歯を固く噛み締めたが、それでもなお、息をするたびにそれは痛みによるうめきで満たされていた。</p><p> レックスは銃をかざし、あたかも爪でも調べているかのようにさり気なくそれを見た。 「私は特殊な事態のためにこれを保有していた。私がそれを使用する機会があるのか、あるいはおそらく用心のためだけに持っているのかどうかさえ分からなかったが。それは、相当に公平でないように思えたのでね。」</p><p> 床の上の男は痛々しい泣き声を上げ、苦労して床から自分自身を引きずって動こうとしたが、彼の体はマホガニーを横切る血の跡を残しただけで、徒労に終わった。</p><p> 彼は怪我をした英雄の隣に膝をつき、彼がもがき、痙攣し、喘ぎ、すすり泣いている様にほとんど関心を払わず、分析的に見ていた。それから彼は、注意深く彼を腹を上にして転がし、それから彼のケープを引き下ろし始めた。 次いで、スーツを背中から脱がして、素肌が見えるようにはだけさせた。</p><p> スーパーマンは自分の腕を掴み、拳をきつく握って、訴えかけるような目で彼を見た。 「レックス。」 彼は息を詰め、痛みから歯は砂利を噛むようだった。 「レックス…。」</p><p> いつもは、彼は彼らが戦っているとき、彼を単に「ルーサー」と呼んでいた。 「レックス」はそれより親しげに聞こえた。しかし、彼は状況を理解していないと、レックスは考えた。これは、これまでと同じように規則性を持って予期された当然の報いだった。これは、行為に対する同等で真逆の対応だった。そして、それを変えうる選択や懇願はあり得なかった。</p><p>「あなたが私にしたことは、あなたの最大の過ちではなかった。」 レックスは優しく言った。 「それは私を生かしておいたことだ。」</p><p> スーパーマンが言おうとしていたこと──動機、懇願、要求──それは彼の喉を出ずに消え、彼の息は苦しそうな喘ぎで途切れ、レックスは彼のスーツの背中を引き裂いた。</p><p> クリプトン製の生地が二番目の肌のように彼の形に密着し、彼の美しい体の全ての筋肉と曲線を際立たせている。 その滑らかさを日の光の元に明らかにするためには─、現実的には生地は剥がされなければならなかった。彼は本人に教えるべきかどうか考えた。つまり、彼がどれほど素晴らしいのか。しかし、それは今ではなかった。</p><p> 彼のうちにあるクリプトナイトは彼をなすすべなく弱体化させていたが、レックスが腰からスーツを脱がし始めたとき、彼は真剣にもがき始め、レックスの手を遠ざけようとして、痛ましいうめきを上げた。「レックス！ レックス！」 彼はその手を簡単に払い、スーツを膝まで引き下げた。 それから彼のブーツを脱がせて、それらを脇に放り投げ、ぴったりした青い布の残りを剥ぎ取った。</p><p>とうとう彼は床の上で裸にされ、スーツは横に捨てられ、赤いケープは彼の手の届かないところに血痕のように撒き散らされた。 彼は聖セバスチャンのように見え、悲嘆に満ちた天使のような顔は、まるで宗教画のようだった。筋肉質の体を痛みによじり、肩に負った弾丸の傷から真紅の血が溢れて、暗い色の巻き毛が顔まで落ちた。 彼の陰茎はだらりと垂れ下がっていたが、脚の間であって重たげで、綺麗な赤みを帯びた先端を持ったそれは、太くて長かった。</p><p> レックスは英雄の肩から首までを指先でなぞり、顔を掬い上げ、彼の額に掛かる髪の一部を優しいとさえ言える触れ方でなぞった。彼は生気のない目で、唇を震わせながら、彼を見上げて嘆願した。</p><p> 「ここ数ヶ月私がどこにいたか知っているか？」 レックスは静かに尋ねた。 彼は待った。 スーパーマンがようやく飲み込んで、頭をわずかに振るまで待った──彼がその状態において可能な最大の動き。 「私は休暇を取った。」 レックスは微笑んだ。 「まあ、レックスコープからの休暇だ。 世界からもね。」</p><p> 彼は立ち上がってネクタイを直し、まだクリプトナイトを装填した銃を持っている手を彼の方向へ向けた。</p><p> 「しかし、ある意味、今までよりも骨の折れる仕事をしていた。 私たちのちょっとした問題について。」 彼は床の異星人に背を向け、スコッチをもう一杯注いだ。 「ある意味で、それは刺激的だった。 新鮮な視点が必要だった。 当然今ではルールが変わってしまったので。自分が際限なく働き続けているように感じた。」</p><p> 彼は振り返って、スーパーマンに対して友好的な笑みを浮かべ、グラスを手首で引き寄せ、銃を見せつけながら話し続けた。</p><p> 「私は思いついた全てのアイデアと青写真、それら全てが実を結んだわけではない。しかし敢えて言うなら、それらを金庫室に備えておくのは良いことだ。クリプトナイトの鏃の矢、そして赤い太陽が輝く星の刑務所の独房には、あなたに対して使用できるアイテムに魔法をかけることができる魔法の使い手がいるかもしれない──私は本当にそういう特殊能力者の集団には関わりたくはないのだが──。」</p><p> 彼がスーパーマンにとりとめなく話しているとき、スーパーマンは肘で体を支えて立ち上がろうという努力をしていた。彼は何とか体を持ち上げ、レックスが座っている位置にかなり近付いてきたが、その努力は明らかに苦痛を伴っていた──彼は滝のような汗をかき、蒼白になり、唇は本当に蒼みを帯び始めた。 彼はそれでも努力し続けていた。</p><p> レックスはそこそこ長い独り言を中断して、顔をしかめた。それから、警告なしに銃を構え膝を狙って彼を撃った。 スーパーマンの悲鳴は、今回は原始的な遠吠えのように聞こえた。彼の声は割れるように響き、さらに大声で泣き叫んでいた。レックスはため息をついた。 もう一人の男は今、体を丸めて両手で膝を掴み、指を血で赤く染めていた。 彼はこれまでは泣いてはいなかった、彼の肩を負傷したときだけは別だったが、今は彼は口を開けて泣き叫んでいて、彼の目の隅に涙が湧き出してきていた。</p><p> レックスは頭を横に振った。「あなたの身体の回復力により、失血が致命傷にるまでに、少なくともさらに40分はかかる計算だ。15％の確率で力を失いすぎ可能性もあったがまあ…。」レックスは冷酷に微笑んだ。 「あなたはいつだって強運だったので、そこまで心配はしていなかった。」</p><p> スーパーマンは床に転がったまま言葉を詰まらせた。</p><p> レックスは嘲笑した。 「あなたが最初に部屋に入ってきたとき、クリプトナイトが、或いは最低でもリード紐が全て見えたはずだ。 それでもとにかくあなたは入って来た。 自分自身を罰したかったのか？ 私に傷つけられたかった？ …そうでないなら、あなたは私がそうしないと思うほど実に愚かだったのか？」</p><p> スーパーマンの手がレックスの足首を掴んだ──必死の拳。 彼の残りの部分が青ざめて震えていたとしても、彼の指はまだ強さを残していた。</p><p> 「レックス...こんなことをしてはいけない...。」彼は息を切らしながら言った。 床から彼を見上げてに訴えかける彼の目は、レックスがそれまでに見たことがないもので、衝撃的とも言える青みがかった明るさがあった。</p><p> 「あなたはもはや道徳的な高みに立つことはできない。」 レックスは簡潔に言った。 彼は脚を振ったが、スーパーマンの手は離されなかったので、ため息をついて、靴紐を結ぶように腰をかがめ、靴紐を解くように一本ずつ指輪注意深く外していった。 「あなたは私が話し終わる前に邪魔をした。計画に数か月を費やしたと言ったが、最終的には…。」彼は足首からスーパーマンの最後の指を離し、珍しく負けたというように腕を振った。 「…最も単純な解決策は、しばしば最高のものだ。 私はいつもあなたを負かすために必要な全てを持っていた。あなたはそれに気付いていなかったのかもしれない。或いはおそらく私が使うことはなかっただろう。どちらにしても正しいひと押しが必要だったのだろう…。」</p><p>スーパーマンの喉仏は震えていた。レックスが首のラインに沿って胸の間まで手を走らせている間、彼が静かに頭を振り、彼の瞳は涙を零して悲しみに沈んでいた。</p><p> 「あなたは私を想像していたのだろう。 あなたが私に何ができるか。しかし、私は誓ってもいい…、あなたは私に何をしようとしていたか、何も分かっていない。」</p><p> レックスはスーパーマンの伏せた体の横に膝をついた。彼の膝は彼の周囲の血溜まりに浸っていた。 レックスは、スーパーマンがあの日彼を見下ろしたとき、これがスーパーマンの見ていた光景かと思った。 苦痛を味わっている宇宙人はとても美しく、悲劇的だった。彼の痛みはレックスにとって心地よかった。 それは彼らが共有したものだ。 彼が苦しんでいる当事者であったときのそれを、彼らは共有し、彼がそれを実行する人となったことで、彼らは今それを共有するだろう。それらを一緒に業火に焚べ、永遠に残る、対照する、彼らの傷跡となる。</p><p>「いや…。」レックスは息を潜めて呟いた。 「あなたには痛みの概念が分からなかったな？」 無敵の異星の神。レックスは、自分たちの類似点を、彼らを同じところに保ち、同じ戦場に舞い戻らせるためだと思って、己をごまかしていた時もあった。 だが、それから彼はそのように考えることがどれほど浅はかだったかを思い知らされた。 クリプトニアンは彼が感じたように感じることができない。決して、彼のように苦しみを経験することができない。人の心の痛みを知らなくても、親切であることは簡単だ。「あなたは痛みについて何も知ならない──少なくとも今はまだ。」</p><p>彼は頭を下げ、非常にゆっくりとだが、舌で途切れずに、睾丸を横切り背骨の付け根まで舐めた。 彼は、気持ち良さそうな小さな喘ぎ声が聞こえたことに満足した。</p><p> レックスはポケットに何かを入れていたので、スーパーマンは怯んだ──多分それがクリプトナイトだと考えたのかもしれない。 だがそれは単なる潤滑剤だった。 彼はいくらかを指で絞り出し、片手で男を抑えると、足の間にそっと割り入って、そしてゆっくりと注意深く指を突き入れて彼の体を開き始めた。初めは慎重に行われた。 スーパーマンは不快感から顔をしかめていたにもかかわらず、実際には少し仰け反ることもあった。 レックスが彼に深く突き入れて、抵抗が少なくなる頃には、もう片方の男の額には玉のような汗が浮かんでいて、彼はほとんど目を閉じて瞬きをし、天井をぼんやりと見上げていた。 彼は男がそれから欲情するのだろうかと思った。 しかし、彼はそれは問題ではないとも思った。 彼がそうだった場合、それは面白い皮肉になるだけだ。</p><p>レックスは異星人を注意深くひっくり返したので、彼は床の上で顔を下に向け、頬を床板に乗せて、膝はまるで祈りの姿勢に似せたように、背中を空に向けていた。 玉のような汗が背骨の弓なりの曲線を転がり落ちた。 レックスは指の先でそれをすくい上げ、口に運んだ。 それは血のように塩味がした。</p><p> 「動くな。 そうすれば、私は今以上にあなたを傷つける必要がなくなる。」レックスは静かに言って、スーパーマンは理解したうなりを上げた。</p><p> 彼はベルトを外して陰茎を解放し、勃起を促すために苦労する必要がなかった。スーパーマンが最初のクリプトナイトの弾丸に倒れた瞬間から、彼は固くなっていた。</p><p> レックスは時間をかけて彼を焦らし、彼の身震いを見て、彼の鬼頭を何回か皺の上に押し当てたりしてから、それをちょうど縁に引っ掛かるようにした。彼は男をそこに押さえつけ、前方に体を傾けて、スーパーマンの髪をつかみ、床に顔を擦り付けさせた。それから、もう一方の手でクリプトナイトを装填した銃をこめかみに押し付けた。 "それを懇願してみろ。" 彼は掠れた声で言った。 「どれくらい必要か教えてくれ。」</p><p> スーパーマンは最初に何回か咳き込み、気力をふるい起こして、唇が床に押し付けられたままでも、くぐもっていてもはっきりと聞き取れる声を出した。 "お願いします。 レックス、お願いします。 それが必要です。 私を犯す必要があります。」</p><p> レックスは、ボーイスカウトが命令を受け入れることができることに驚いてはならないと思った。彼の強情さが妨げにならなかったとき。彼は髪の握っていた手を離し、ご褒美として首の後ろを撫でた。 彼の下でうつ伏せの体は一瞬リラックスしたようだった。 しかし、レックスが予告なしに彼に挿入して、筋肉の抵抗を無視して全部を一気に押し込んだ時、彼は叫ばずにはいられなかった。</p><p> "何？ もう荒っぽいのは好きじゃなくなった？ 或いは、受け身に回りたくないだけもしれないが。」レックスは歯を食いしばり、再び押し入るためだけに１インチ引き戻し、スーパーマンの背後に腰を押し当て、彼を安定させるために、太ももを爪が食い込むほどきつく握った。</p><p>凄い、彼はきつかった。 急ぎすぎないように抑制するのはつらかった。 彼はこの瞬間だけを何ヶ月も待っていた─いや、正直なところ、それは何年も前からだった。 スーパーマンの熱が、悪徳のうちに必死に彼を締め付けているのを、これを想像しただけで、血が集まってずきずきと脈動するような、レックスのものがあっという間に勃ち上がるほどの欲望を感じた。</p><p> 「あなたはこれが欲しかったと言った人だろう？これを夢見ていた？スーパーマン、あなたの期待に応えられているか？ それとも、赤いクリプトナイトの影響を受けている時だけ、正直になれるのか？」</p><p> そして、スーパーマンは息が詰まるほどに啜り泣きながらも、レックスの計画や夜の空想の中でも、彼が本当に予想していなかったことを言った。 彼は「もっときつくお願いします。 もっと強く！」</p><p> 彼はその仕打ちを受けて当然であることを分かっていた。 ファッキン殉教者。 そしてレックスはそれ故に彼をいっそう憎まずにはいられなかった。 そのために、よりいっそう性的にも興奮した。 彼がこれ以上甘んじて罰を受けていられなくなるまで彼を犯したかった。</p><p> スーパーマンは、引き抜かれたり押し入られたりする度に喘ぎ声を上げ、不道徳な快感が彼を貫いていくのに力なく身悶え、暴力的な抽送が意図せず前立腺を強く叩きつけたときに、息を呑んで言葉を詰まらせて呻き声を上げた。</p><p> 彼はもう耐えることができなかった。彼自身の欲求ははあまりにも強く、彼の腰は彼の下の異星人と密着しており、どうしようもなく彼に欲情することしかできずに解放を望んでいた。 それに応えてスーパーマンは彼の周り締め付けて、彼の手は床の上で握り締められ、彼の胸は息が上がるのに合わせて震えていた。</p><p> レックスは、できる限り深く抽送し、スーパーマンの半ば勃ち上がったペニスをいかせるために手を伸ばした。 スーパーマンは彼が絶頂するとき、傷ついた獣のように吠えた。彼の手は彼らの体の下の血溜まりの中に滑った。彼は、やりきるために、自分より大柄な男の腕を掴まなくてはならなかった。レックスがいくために必要なのは、めちゃくちゃにされたスーパーマンの穴を後何度か出し入れすることだけだった。そして、彼の頭は後ろに仰け反り、口は開いて、ほとんど勝利の笑みを浮かべた。絶頂は身体全体を貫いて燃えるように感じられ、目の前が白くなって、体温が上がった。そしてそれからやがてそれらの感覚も収まり、彼はただ息を切らして、手足の力を抜き、かろうじて犠牲者の上に姿勢を保っていた。</p><p> レックスは息を止めて、膝をついた。 彼は横に投げ捨てられていた赤いケープを拾い上げ、それを床に投げ戻す前に、ぼろきれのように彼のペニスを拭き取るのに使った。</p><p> 彼は異星人をじっと見下ろしたが、彼をよく見るために、背中からひっくり返すほどの力は持ち合わせなかった。 彼は、彼の顔があれだけ泣いても浮腫んでいなかったのは、単純にクリプトン人だからだろうかと思った。 涙や鼻水で汚れていても、美しく見える。 しかし、彼の目は生気を失っていた。 彼は本当に死に近づいていた。夜が来る。</p><p> 「あなたは安易に許しを求めてここに来た。」 レックスは立ち上がって言った。 彼は地面からケープを拾い、スーパーマンの上にそれを投げ掛けた、彼は自分で体を覆う余力はあるはずだった。「しかし、私は常に同じだけの力で報復する。あなたは今までにそれをよく知っているはずだった。」</p><p> スーパーマンが身震いしてケープを自分の周りに巻き付け、血が指の間をすり抜けて滴るのを止めるために肩の傷を押さえようとしているときに、彼はそれを見ながら、椅子のそばに置いていたスコッチを一口飲んだ。</p><p> レックスは片方の肩をさりげなく竦めた。 「あなたは今、あなたを殺さないように私に頼むことができる。」彼はスーパーマンの出血している足に、そっとつま先で触れた。「クリプトニアン・ペットとして飼ってくれるようお願いしてみて。私は面倒を見る。 それはそれほど悪い人生ではないかもしれない。」</p><p>異星人は彼に向かってうなりを上げ、彼はくすりと笑った。 しかし、それから突然、彼はほぼ空になったグラスをじっと見つめて、親指を縁の周りに走らせて表情を曇らせた。</p><p>"否。 今夜はまだ、私があなたを殺すつもりはないことを分かっているだろう…。」彼はそれを惜しむように、ほろ苦くつぶやいた。</p><p> 「私は、あなたを去らせる…。なぜなら、あなたが私に借りがあるからだ。」 そしてその言葉を言うとき、彼は冷静に彼を見つめ、スーパーマンと視線を合わせた。 「私があの時までにクリプトナイトを発見していなかったら、あなたは私にもっと悪いことをしていただろう。 そして、あなたは今夜私があなたにもっと悪いことをしたかもしれないと知っている。 私は今日あなたを殺すことができた。或いは今夜あなたに会うより前に、私はあなたの周囲の人々を殺していたかもしれない。しかし、私はそうしなかった。不思議に思えるかもしれないが、円満な条件でこれを終わらせる方法はまだ残っている。」</p><p> スーパーマンは一言も言わず、ただレックスの視線を受け止めていた。</p><p> 「私たちはそれを引き分けと呼ぶ。」レックスは単純に言った。 そして、スーパーマンが目の前で自分自身の血溜まりの中に横たわっていることに気付いていないかのように、さりげなく椅子に腰を下ろし、足を組んだ。 「あなたは私を傷つけた、私はあなたを傷つけた。 二人とも同じ一線を越えた、 他の誰も関係なく。あなたが30分以内に医師の診察を受けられるなら、身体に永続的な危害が及ぶことはないだろう。」</p><p> スーパーマンは自力で座り直した。 「私は決してあなたを傷つけることを望んでいたわけではありません、レックス。」 彼の声は泣いているように聞こえた。彼はなんとか起きているものの、ひどく具合が悪いように見えた。</p><p> レックスは、彼の言ったことに反論するために口を開けたが、言う前に、スーパーマンが再び話し出していた。</p><p> 「しかし、私は自分がしたことを知っています。」 彼は鼻から震える息を吐き、頭を下げた。 「あなたは私が安易な許しを求めてきたと言いましたが...、私は今夜ここに来たとき、あなたに償うためなら喜んで何でもするつもりだった。何でも。」</p><p> レックスは無言で立ち、頭を下げて泣いている男のところへ歩いて行き、髪に優しく手を添えた。 「私はあなたにそれ以上のことを頼むことはできなかっただろうな。」彼は息を潜めて言った。 スーパーマンは身を乗り出し、レックスの太ももに顔を埋め、ズボンの生地を両手で掴んでいた。</p><p> 「ごめんなさい…。」彼は息を詰まらせ、また啜り泣いた。 「ごめんなさい…。」</p><p> 「シーッ」レックスは彼を落ち着かせ、宥めた。 「それで十分だ。 あなたはもう行かなければならない。 怪我が手遅れになる前に。」</p><p> スーパーマンが彼を引き寄せて抱きしめ、レックスはとうとう彼の膝の上に乗せられることを受け入れ、彼の高さになったので、異星人の首に彼の腕を巻き付けた。「私はあなたを許す。」彼は囁いた。「あなたを許す…。」何度も、何度でも。</p><p> </p><p>x x x x x</p><p> </p><p>レックスは常に早起きで、世間が目を覚ます前に彼のオフィスに到着してメトロポリスを見下ろしていた。 街は、地平線上に頂点を現した太陽の朧げな不安な光の下で生まれ変わったように感じた。</p><p> スーパーマンの体は、窓の外から床全体に影を落とした。そのため、彼は何も学ばなかったかのように、ガラスを開けるための机の下のボタンを押す前に、振り向く必要はない。</p><p> 異星人は静かに床に着陸し、レックスは彼がよろけたりはせずに、 まず片足で着地し、もう一方の足をそっと踏みしめ、どちらの側が好みなのかに気付いた。しかし、それは彼には関係ないことのはずだった。スーパーマンは恐れを知らぬように目の前に立っていて、それは暁の光が夜の闇と出会う瞬間だったので、それは、それ自体が奇跡だった。</p><p>レックスはポケットに手を入れたまま、机に寄りかかって向き直った。</p><p>「怪我の具合はどうですか？」 彼は、まるでそれらを引き起こしたのが自分ではなかったかのように軽い調子で尋ねた。</p><p> しかし、スーパーマンはただ彼と距離を詰めた、気付けないほど僅かに口角を上げて、穏やかな笑みに似た表情を浮かべながら。 「もうすぐ完治します。」</p><p> 彼は肩からスーツの生地を引き下ろし、日光浴でもしたかのように日焼けした皮膚に薄くなって盛り上がる、広範囲に引き攣れた傷跡を、レックスの手の平いっぱいに近付けた。それはもう何年も経過した傷跡のように見えたが、 まだほんの１週間しか経っていなかった。</p><p> レックスは指が皮膚に触れる前にわずかに逡巡した。スーパーマンは、もう片方の手でレックスの伸ばされた手首を握り、親指が脈拍を感じる位置に導いた。</p><p> 「あと１週間ほどで痕も残らないだろうと言われた。」と、スーパーマンは静かに言った。</p><p> レックスは喉を鳴らした。 スーパーマンは彼の手首を少しだけ前に引っ張ったので、レックスの手のひらは傷跡に触れ、その肌のざらついた感触を感じ、彼の身体そのものが記憶しているかのように、ほんの数日前、その傷跡が血まみれで、割られた果物の中の筋が見えるように骨が見えていた瞬間を、突然鮮やかに思い出した。</p><p> 「そして、それはなかったことにされるだろう。」レックスは少し哀しげに、手の平を肩の上で南に下に滑らせ、指を広げて、星形の瘢痕の端のそれぞれの鋭角に合わせて手を当てた。</p><p> 今、彼らの間には穏やかさがあった。死の淵まで近づいた絶望から生まれた平穏。 お互いに喉が枯れるまで怒鳴り合い、その果てに冷静になって、その後に起こった沈黙を通じて、彼ら自身が騒ぎを鎮めることができるようになった二人のように。もっとも、スーパーマンは無音には縁がなかったが。彼は夢の中でさえ、レックス・ルーサーの鼓動を聞いていた。</p><p>相手の体の全ての骨を破壊したり、肉体の隅々までキスをしたいという彼ら自身の欲望の部分は、彼らが何年にも渡って最後の一線を踏み越えないように気をつけていた通常の均衡にまで戻っていた。</p><p>しかし、それから、クラークは前に屈んで、唇をレックスの顎に押し付けた。 そして、状況は再び変化した。</p><p> </p><p>"the gentleness that comes,</p><p>not from the absence of violence, but despite</p><p>the abundance of it."</p><p>— Richard Siken, “Snow and Dirty Rain”</p><p> </p><p>「来たる穏やかさ、</p><p>暴力の欠如からではなく、むしろ、</p><p>その潤沢さゆえに。」</p><p>— リチャード・サイケン、「雪と汚れた雨」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>